Amber Millington / Gallery
138px-Amber1.jpg 139px-Amber2.jpg Mara and Amber Fighting.png|amber and mara fighting Amfie4.jpg|amber kissing alfie Famber7.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-01-23-13h38m34s149.png Famber12.JPG Famber13.JPG|famber Vlcsnap-2011-01-23-13h39m17s87.png Vlcsnap-2011-01-23-13h38m34s149.png 172px-Amber Pledging.png Namber1.jpg Mickber1.png|mickber Famber4.jpg amber3.jpg Amber4.jpg amber5.jpg Amber and nina.jpg house-of-anubis-113-cart.jpg house-of-anubis-128-cart.jpg Confront.png Nina and Mara fighting.jpg Paticia spills water on Amber.png Amber holding cat.png Amber with spaghetti on her face.jpg HoCHoR9.jpg Amber6.jpg amber7.jpg HoSHoF1.jpg Amber as a Cactus.png Amber M.jpg Amber Dressed up as a yellow canary.png 185px-Amber_Patricia_decide_who_goes_to_the_hospital_HoRHoM.jpg HoKHoC3d.jpg HoA_2_amber.jpg vote4amberm.jpg Amber-amber-millington-from-the-house-of-anubis-20897249-734-403.png Vlcsnap2011011202h53m04.png|Mickber tumblr_ljqbjvxoGv1qhod15o1_500.png Elthg.jpg D;sofib.jpg Amber Poster.jpg HoYHoV8.jpg HoYHoV5.jpg HoMHoP10.jpg 19D2E439D795685D157FB6_Large.jpg Amber Millington.jpg AmberM.jpg AmberM.gif amber (1).jpg AmberMillington.jpg Pamber!!.jpg AmbsM.jpg AmberNamber.jpg Pamber!!!.jpg images (6).jpg AM.jpg AMillington.png PROmAmber.png AMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!.png Amber!!!!.JPG Amby MIllington.JPG amber333.jpg Cap13.png|Amber Season 2 Of House Of Anubis Hq3.png Cap6.png Cap5.png Cap4.png Amber Millington.JPG Silly Amber.JPG Ambs.JPG AmberM.JPG AmberMillington.JPG Amber!!!!!!!!!!!.JPG Amber.JPG amberjj.jpg Amber(1).JPG AmberSibuna.JPG Amb.JPG Amber!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.JPG amberfone..jpg chewed.jpg A Millington.JPG|different amber!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg ImagesCAFNAW36.jpg D8B0852500x700.jpg|Dutch Amber Iris.2.0.png|Dutch Amber Am.png Amber M..jpg Amber!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png Amberrrrrrrr.jpg ambs....jpg zomb.jpg ambs'.JPG ambsss.JPG Anubisback.JPG dayum'.JPG gen2.jpg heheh.JPG iii.jpg nambermcmc.JPG namberrr.JPG nambs.JPG namnam.JPG sibuna1c.JPG tumblr_ljkdvsjRtR1qhod15o1_1280.png Ambs!.JPG mickberhe.JPG moicker.JPG ow.JPG Ambs.PNG AmberVotePosterWithNoZits.png Tumblr lsxhsi2TYC1qdhuhl.gif Tumblr lt19z3cRJX1qmftfpo3 250.gif Tumblr ltw8zuMcKg1qdhuhl.gif Tumblr lvsipsuEkt1qe0xyxo4 250.jpg|Season 2 Amber Tumblr lvt4a16J0o1qe0xyxo4 250.jpg Tumblr lvt4a16J0o1qe0xyxo3 500.jpg Tumblr lvt4a16J0o1qe0xyxo2 r1 250.jpg sjfklaj;l.jpg Extended-trailer13.png Extended-trailer10.png Extended-trailer7.png Amber Podcast4.jpg Amber Podcast3.jpg Amber Podcast2.jpg Amber Podcast1.jpg AMber Podcast5.jpg Tumblr lwl6mnesQH1qbb7qqo1 500.png Tumblr lwjd0yNWtG1qjsxa6o1 500.png Tumblr lwjcx5ruUa1qjsxa6o1 500.png amber_1.png HoPHoB4.jpg HoPHoB83.jpg HoPHoB80.jpg 393760 284331368282682 155803697802117 763176 1350257992 n.jpg 396359 284862171562935 155803697802117 764512 2002623007 n.jpg amberblah.jpg tumblr_lxjvlzKMGN1r99xavo1_1280.png tumblr_lxjvorTBWh1r99xavo1_1280.png tumblr_lxkgdohOgT1qjxuhao1_400.jpg tumblr_lxlvfrxkXd1qjdjkno1_400.gif happyambs.JPG what.JPG tumblr_lxpfrqVRSI1qjxuhao2_500.gif tumblr_lxpg3bqgY41qjxuhao1_500.gif tumblr_lxpg3bqgY41qjxuhao2_500.gif 2dir0jc.jpg tumblr_lxo61rjGNH1r1j6wio1_1280.png tumblr_lxjvs7Frmi1r99xavo1_1280.png tumblr_lxo7zhtqY41qe0xyxo1_250.gif maf.png amber.gif amberpretty.jpg AmberMillingtoncollage.jpg amber5.gif tumblr_lyc6n0Nwlm1qjxuhao7_400.gif amber4.gif ambs2.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-12h52m24s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h01m10s7.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h10m20s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-13h24m43s70.png Alfmbtria.PNG Ihaveblessedmyself.PNG Lalalaiwillsurvive.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-16h51m51s197.png tumblr_lyj5gbHq8o1rot73qo1_500.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h49m24s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h55m27s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h55m41s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h56m16s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h56m21s76.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h56m26s115.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h58m21s233.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h59m23s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h59m38s1.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-19h59m49s94.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-11h17m25s169.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-11h17m29s242.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-11h17m47s168.png tumblr_lyj8l2ohbX1qeu6wvo4_250.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-13h54m27s221.png Lesibuna.png Tumblr lyjkqpZHki1rns8vco1 1280.jpg Sibuna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-13h57m48s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h00m16s125.png tumblr_lyn00kbPwv1r99xavo1_500.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h11m26s153.png House of curfew.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h11m53s187.png anubisamber2.jpg Old Amber.jpg OldAmber.jpg amber0000.jpg Ambsmask.png|No one can be trusted. amsphone.jpg amser.jpg amsder.jpg ambers.jpg aaammmbbbbeeeerrrr.jpg amsmask.jpg Amsmask.jpg Aaammmbbbbeeeerrrr.jpg Ambers.jpg Amsder.jpg Amser.jpg Amsphone.jpg Amsninja.jpg tumblr_lyuel7MD6G1qjdjkno1_500.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h12m27s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h12m37s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-29-14h14m16s93.png tumblr_lywh2bRHvc1r128c8o1_500.jpg Tumblr lyxnxsfzcD1qbb7qqo1 500.png Kmn.png Jn.png PIC03.jpg PIC07.jpg PIC08.jpg PIC09.jpg PIC10.jpg PIC29.jpg PIC39.jpg PIC40.jpg PIC41.jpg PIC42.jpg Vlcsnap-00032.png Vlcsnap-00030.png Vlcsnap-00061.png Vlcsnap-00068.png Vlcsnap-00067.png tumblr_lz1nn2AcWF1qaimyuo2_250.gif tumblr_lz3o7bvN7E1rp541ao1_500.jpg tumblr_lz551jGhqX1qm58yu.gif AmberAU.jpg|Amber in the opening credits of Anubis Unlocked tumblr_lz7msuZq5i1qjxuhao1_250.gif tumblr_lz9n7d4zxS1qzeywho1_500.png tumblr_lqtua03Zb31qdhuhl.gif tumblr_lz9ay9HoA61r99xavo1_250.png tumblr_lz9ay9HoA61r99xavo2_250.png tumblr_lz9ay9HoA61r99xavo3_250.png tumblr_lz9ay9HoA61r99xavo4_250.png tumblr_lz6u7o3L5V1rppf5yo1_400.png|Amber’s photo wall amber locker.jpg|Amber's locker Lol gif.gif House of anubis season 2 episode 25 121x87.jpg Amfie10.jpg Anubisamber2.jpg Mamber2.jpg Tumblr lwjcx5ruUa1qjsxa6o1 500.png Tumblr lxz4umZeSn1r0yl44o1 500.jpg 172px-Amber Pledging.png 185px-Amber Patricia decide who goes to the hospital HoRHoM.jpg 19D2E439D795685D157FB6 Large.jpg 2dir0jc.jpg 393760 284331368282682 155803697802117 763176 1350257992 n.jpg 396359 284862171562935 155803697802117 764512 2002623007 n.jpg AM.jpg AMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!.png AMber Podcast5.jpg AMillington.png A Millington.JPG Aaammmbbbbeeeerrrr.jpg Alfmbtria.PNG Am.png Amb.JPG Amber!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Amber!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png Amber!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.JPG Amber!!!!!!!!!!!.JPG Amber!!!!.JPG Amber(1).JPG Amber-amber-millington-from-the-house-of-anubis-20897249-734-403.png Amber.JPG Amber.gif Amber0000.jpg Amber3.jpg Amber333.jpg Amber4.gif Amber4.jpg Amber5.jpg Amber6.jpg Amber7.jpg AmberAU.jpg AmberM.JPG AmberM.gif AmberM.jpg AmberMillington.JPG AmberMillington.jpg AmberMillingtoncollage.jpg AmberNamber.jpg AmberSibuna.JPG Amber jealous.png Amber mad.png tumblr_lzjuwvkwol1qfn5mso4_250.gif tumblr_lyn0yiLtQi1r99xavo1_500.png tumblr_lyooyuk4qQ1qaimyuo3_250.gif tumblr_lyn0ha53Cz1r99xavo1_500.png tumblr_lyn01oTRnk1r99xavo1_500.png tumblr_lxrv166Yc11qe0xyxo1_500.gif tumblr_lxtynvCESh1r99xavo1_500.png Tumblr ly496xd3Vf1r99xavo1 500.png Tumblr ly49j152Us1r99xavo1 500.png Tumblr ly6wm4lcmm1r99xavo1 500.png Tumblr ly6wajFE6Q1r99xavo1 500.png AiBV3DeCIAAnwVh.jpg tumblr_lzobmxRaDJ1r2afhbo1_500.png Tumblr lzpjm1iLV01r81bndo1 400.png tumblr_lzp7gvofSo1r81bndo1_500.png tumblr_lzvigjFlCD1qjboujo1_500.png tumblr_lzvigjFlCD1qjboujo2_500.png tumblr_lzx67bCs4a1rq8gypo1_500.png tumblr_lzx5uxuDcg1rq8gypo1_500.png tumblr_lzxazg3GIc1qjdjkno1_1280.jpg|Amber's ChatterChum Tumblr lzye9icYsr1qe5ixxo1 500.png Tumblr lzz7q8IMgh1r4wv1ao1 500.jpg Oj.jpg Tumblr lzviipZxk51qjboujo2 500.png Tumblr lzviipZxk51qjboujo1 500.png tumblr_lzvi9x0jHi1qjboujo2_250.png tumblr_lzvi9x0jHi1qjboujo3_250.png tumblr_lzvi9x0jHi1qjboujo4_250.png tumblr_lzvi9x0jHi1qjboujo5_250.png tumblr_lzvi9x0jHi1qjboujo6_250.png tumblr_lzvi9x0jHi1qjboujo7_250.png tumblr_lzvi9x0jHi1qjboujo8_250.png tumblr_lzvi9x0jHi1qjboujo9_250.png Tumblr lzvh5xFI141qjboujo4 500.png Tumblr lzvh5xFI141qjboujo3 250.png Tumblr lzvh5xFI141qjboujo2 250.png Tumblr lzvh5xFI141qjboujo1 500.png tumblr_lzzc65hJlN1rot73qo1_400.gif House of Zodiacs, House of Reckoning 15.jpg =F.jpg|Amber's prom hair style House of Duplicy, House of Haunting 06.jpg vlcsnap-00125.png vlcsnap-00126.png vlcsnap-00132.png vlcsnap-00133.png vlcsnap-00152.png vlcsnap-00209.png vlcsnap-00210.png vlcsnap-00211.png vlcsnap-00228.png tumblr_m02vuqYLfk1rot73qo1_400.gif Tumblr m04pk93Wcy1r95w7yo3 250.gif Tumblr m02x9s2CPr1rot73qo2 400.gif Tumblr m02x9s2CPr1rot73qo1 400.gif Tumblr m04pk93Wcy1r95w7yo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr m04pk93Wcy1r95w7yo8 r5 250.gif Tumblr m04pk93Wcy1r95w7yo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m04pk93Wcy1r95w7yo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m04pk93Wcy1r95w7yo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m04pk93Wcy1r95w7yo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr m04pk93Wcy1r95w7yo2 250.gif Tumblr m04pk93Wcy1r95w7yo1 250.gif Amber9.gif Amber8.gif Amber7.gif Amber6.gif Amber3.gif Amber2.gif Amber1.gif Tumblr m04hfs02CU1r95w7yo1 250.gif Alfie04.jpg Alfie03.jpg Nina02.jpg House of tricks house of whispers.jpg AmberNina.jpg amber....jpg tumblr_m09p6swBZP1qjxuhao1_400.jpg tumblr_m09p8gBARt1qjxuhao1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m09pbhlurZ1qjxuhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m09pjnm8YA1qjxuhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m09png0AvC1qjxuhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m09pqhQ7u31qjxuhao1_500.jpg ambereea.gif AmberFinale.jpg Amberlaa.jpg JoyAgain.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Amber Millington